There has been known an input device which inputs operation information to display information displayed on a display screen, without removing an operator's sight line from the display screen. In the input device, gesture operation of the operator is captured with a camera, the captured moving image is analyzed, and an operation input by the operator is judged. Moreover, there has been known a technique that judges operation input by the operator by detecting gesture operation of the operator with an infrared sensor.
There has been known an electrostatic capacitance type detection sensor as a sensor which detects operation input by the operator (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-92420 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-182201).